Sibling Love
by Tala Is Shining
Summary: This is a contest Entry for DA. I can't tell much about it. Checked the spelling. Flamers will be: Ignored, Yelled back at, Reported, Deleted, Blocked


Tala here: Well, this is a one shot for a contest entry from Smiffyizdabest .

You could choose between several entries, but I choose for KaixTari , also this one shot is based on when they were kids.

It can be, that I wrote some stuff wrong, but then I couldn't find the good word on my spelling check. So plz be nice about that

I asked if I could change some parts of there character, and she said yes XD

Here we go

Characters: Tari Hiwatari belongs to Smiffyizdabest (DA – FF)

Chapter: Sibling Love

'Give my blade back, Tari' Said Kai, while chasing his sister. Tari sticked her tounge out. Kai jumped on Tari, but she fought back, and trying to get out of his grip.

'Tarinfia and Kai Hiwatari, stop both of you.'There mom stood on balcony from there house on the upper floor, while they were playing in the garden.

'But mom, Tari has my beyblade.' She sighed. 'You shouldn't leave it there.' Interrupted Tari Kai.

'Tari, give his blade back. And get an shower. The boss of your father comes for dinner, and if he wants to have promotion. He needs to have an good impression.' Said there mother.

She walked back inside and Tari gave Dranzer back. Kai gave her a dirty look. But Tari didn't see it.

When the evenings falls, the people from there father's work was dresses in a purple dress, with some ribbons on it. and Kai wore a black suit.

There parent's wore something familiar to them. 'Both of you, behave.' Said there mother. The door bell rang, and there father almost ran to the door. Tari and Kai heard him greeting them from off the hallway. The three man walked in, and also greeted the three other family members.

'Sire, this is my wife Hiroko, and my two kids, Tari and Kai.'

'Nice to meet you sir.' Greeted Tari the three man. The man smiled at them and said. 'It is always the same at those meetings for promotion.I thought why not do something different this time.'

The four Hiwatari's looked weird to him.

'Haha.' The man laughed hard. 'Okay then, what I want to do is a bet.' The man said with a smile on his face.

'What kind of bet sir?' Asked there father care full.

'If I win, You can forget about the promotion, but if you win. You can have the promotion + some extra money.' Once again the man laughed.

'Who is ready for a beybattle.' The man took out his beyblade, it was grey with silver. And a snake as bitbeast. 'But sir, I have never played a beybattle.' Apologized there father. The man thought for awhile.

'I want to play.' Tari had raised her hand, and was quite ex sited if he actually took her challenge. The man thought for awhile, and then nodded. 'Al right then, your daughter plays against me.'

After having a drink, all of the people in the living room went to the backyard, where stood a simple beydish. Tari stood before the dish, and so did the man.

'This is a battle without time limit, everyone knows what the prices are.' Said Kai. He was quit unsure, about the battle. But had full trust into his little sister.

'Are both bladers ready?' both of them nodded.

'3. 2. .1. Let It Rip!' yelled Kai.

Both blades were spinning behind each other, without making a move. 'Okay, grotle. Let's win this.' Said the man.

'Watch it, Spiked Tiger.' Said Tari to her blade.

'Iron Rock!' Commanded the man to his blade. Many rocks dropped down, while Spiked Tiger dodge them easily.

'Poison Needle Claw!' Commanded Tari her blade.

The blade of the man, got hit right on target.

'You didn't really think, that you already won.' He smiled at her.

'Tarinfia, please be care full honey.' Said her mom, worried. 'Do not worry mom, she will be fine.' Comforted Kai her.

'I hoped not.' Said Tari cheer full. Her opponent got quit mad. 'You have a big mouth, for a little girl.' Tari Winked to him.

'Okay, we are getting serieus. Iron Lighting!' Yelled the man, lots of lighting bolts came down to the other blade.

'Spiked Tiger. Spiked Twister.' Called Tari her blade. The lighting disappeared. 'Nani?' said the man.

'Rock Roar!!!!!!!!!' The last attack seemed the final. The other blade felt out of the dish.

'But how?' the man was a little sad, some of his comrades comforted him and picked up his blade.

'Well Alexander, I must say. That your daughter can battle like a real champion.' The man laughed at Tari and Tari laughed back.

'As promised, I shall give you the promotion your deserved.' He shock Alexander's hand.

There father smiled at his kids and wife. 'Thank you Tari.' Her father gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

All of the other grown ups went inside for dinner, but Tari went to Kai.

'How was my battle.' Said Tari proud. Kai smirked. 'It was indeed not bad.'

Tari's eyes went big. 'Not bad?'

'Yes not bad, but if you battled me, you wouldn't stand a chance.' Kai smirked, he knew for the first time. That he could anoy Tari, and felt self very proud of it.

'Maybe, But you have to have a beyblade first.' Tari stood with Dranzer in her hand. And having the same smile as Kai had a few seconds ago.

'Tari!!!!!!!!!' Yelled Kai. 'Give it back.' Kai ran after Tari but she ran away.

'I get you.' Tari laughed, 'Yeah sure.'

After awhile running after Tari Kai went inside.

'Chicken!'

'Don't over do it.' Said Kai mad.

'Chicken!'

'I warn you.!'

'Are you afraid, for the big bad winner of a hard battle.?'

'One last time Tari.'

'Chicken, chicken, chicken, chicken.'

Kai turned around, walking to her, and just jumped on Tari.

'Kai, you are hurting me.' Moaned Tari. While eating some grass.

'You would have thought of that, before calling me those names.' Said Kai mad.

They fought for awhile, and got tired. Both of them lay now down on the grass, by the fountain, looking at the stars.

'A beautiful night.' Said Kai.

'Yeah it is.' Answered Tari.

Tari stood up. ' Here.'

She handed Dranzer over to Kai. 'Thank you, Tari.' They smiled at each other.

Tari walked slowly to the house, hoping that there mom wasn't mad, for not being there by dinner.

Kai looked at his blade. 'Wait... a sec, Where is his bitchip.'

Tari turned around, and showed him the Bitchip from Dranzer. She sticked her tounge out and walked inside.

'Tari!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Screamed Kai.


End file.
